Otherdimensional
by Snorkling
Summary: Mary Sue, anyone?


**A/N: **I'm dane. You're welcome to point out any mistakes you come across. In fact, I would be very grateful if you would do so.

**Disclaimer:** No. No, I don't. Only the other-dimensional guys.

* * *

It was a normal day in the Titans Tower.

Starfire was trying to teach Silkie how roll over, more or less aided by Robin, who would spend more time looking at the alien with a small smile, rather than actually helping Silkie learn the trick (the worm, by the way, had no interest in rolling over whatsoever: it stuck with just gurgling friendly and rubbing against Starfires hand). Beast Boy was arguing loudly with Cyborg: their favourite game-of-the-day was missing, and they were both blaming the other. Raven sat at the dining area, examining a poem on a small piece of parchment. She looked at the changeling and the hybrid through the corner of her eyes, and annoyed frown appearing on her face.

"Could you be ANY louder?" she asked in a restraint voice.

"Yeah, and I WILL be, unless this piece of junk COUGH my videogame UP!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Say WHAT?!" Cyborg bellowed in return. "One: It is not YOUR game, it's mine! Two: WHY would I hide a game I wanna to PLAY??!"

"Well, if it isn't YOU, then WHO…" Beast Boy began, but stopped dead in his tracks. Both he and Cyborg turned to glare at Raven, who suddenly bent very low over the poem.

"Aw man, you didn't, Raven!" Cyborg threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

Beast Boy jumped over the sofa, where the argument had taken place, and headed straight for Raven. He reached the table where she was sitting and crossed his arms. Before he could utter a word, though, Raven let go of her poem and sighed, throwing her hands in the air and rolling her eyes.

"Alright, alright, I did it! I thought I might restore some peace and quiet to the Tower, but that's a long lost cause, I see." Raven waved her hand, now encircled in darkness, and a small, black rift appeared in the air: a cobalt-blue disk with a yellow inscription saying "CRASH IT 2000" fell through and landed on the floor with a small _clank_.

Beast Boy yelped at the sound and bend over, picking the game up as if it was a prized relic made of crystal. As soon as the precious artefact was placed safely in his hands, he glared at Raven with death and destruction in his eyes.

"Dude! Know the limit!"

Raven scoffed. "Look who's talk–"

And then she abruptly stopped. She gasped, eyes widening, and rose from her seat. This caught Starfires and Robins attention as well: the four other Titans stared at their half-demon sorceress.

"Raven?" Robin questioned from the floor, where he was sitting besides Starfire.

"I… I think…" Raven stared into nothing, as though she was looking within rather than out of her eyes. She blinked and focused, narrowing her eyes: "Some kind of portal. Something from another dimension. I'm not sure…"

Right then, the alarm went off. The Titans exchanged looks.

"Aw man, just when we found it…" Beast Boy mumbled and stared longingly at his game.

* * *

The outskirts of Jump City were rocky and wild, and so the Titans had decided to take the T-ship there. The sun was shining bright, Cyborg was babbling about his latest addition to the ship ("You realize this baby can now move 1,721 times faster than ever before?!"), Robin was checking the data running on his screen, Raven was meditating in her shuttle, trying to place their destination more thoroughly – she could still sense the waves of the "happening", but whatever it had been was gone now, she had told the others – and Starfire was merely humming a tune to herself. Beast Boy, however, was completely quite, and none of the Titans failed to notice. Neither mentioned it, though: in fact, they all fell very silent when they passed the spot where they had first encountered a certain blonde geomancer.

"Almost there," Raven informed, and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Beast Boy was emitting strong feelings, ruining her concentration.

"Yeah, looks like it," Cyborg added from up front. "Wow."

While he put the machine down, the others got a clear view of what he had seen: right before them was a bare cliff, and a circle in the middle of the even plateau had been scorched black. There was no sign of any other irregularities.

The t-ship settled a little away, and the Titans gathered in front of the burned ground.

"On your guards," Robin warned, overlooking the wasteland with a slight frown.

Raven crouched beside the blackened stone and realized the rock had been melted together.

"Wow. There really was some sort of portal here…" she mumbled, careful trailing her hand over the stone.

"Do you think anything got through?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I do," an unfamiliar voice replied.

The Titans all whipped around. Standing in front of their precious T-ship was – a girl. A tall, athletic girl with skin like bronze and a small smirk on her face. She wore a strapless, light brown top with to black striped over her belly. She had long, loose dark brown trousers on, fastened at her ankles with threads of leathers, similar to those she had on her wrists. Hair of a dark, red colour tumbled down to a bit beneath her shoulders, messy and decorated with small braids and brown fabric straps. The girl was leaning slightly on a long staff made of some kind of dark wood.

Her smile grew at the Titans baffled expressions. "Aren't you the talkers," she grinned and closed her eyes halfway.

Robin stepped up, cautiously. "Who are you?"

The girl sighed deeply and seemed to fight an urge to roll her eyes. "Name's Shinin."

"That doesn't say very much." Raven floated a bit closer, not pleased at all. Something about this girl was unsettling.

She shrugged. "Well. What should I say? I don't come from this dimension, I don't know how I got here, and I don't know where I am."

"Well…" Robin began, but stopped instantly, when five communicators began to beep loudly. All five Titans flashed their T-marked device, to the perplexity of their other-dimensional guest. Starfire gasped.

"Slade," Robin growled with malice.

The new girl chose this moment to note, "An explanation would be nice right about now."


End file.
